Formation of Organization XIII
by cyberharpielady
Summary: Everything means nothing" this story i wrote one day 'cause i got bored. It's about the Organization forming member by member. The main characters in this part are Axel and Demyx who are yes fangirls you heard me naughty schoolboys. mild swearing.


Chapter one - "everything means nothing"

It was a quiet day at the University of Twilight Town and the weather, was as usual warm and sunny. The Twilight sun shone down on the small University and it's many students who were dashing around the corridors in a frantic rush to get to their next lesson or their common rooms. The only ones not rushing around were two young men around twenty or so in looks. Both were strolling down the corridor,  
avoiding the younger students and some of the busy lecturers who were knocking people down carelessly with no sign of acknowledgement at the people who flew to the floor or got slammed into walls. The two men just kept walking.

The first was about six and a half foot tall with a blonde mohawk kind of hair style. His hair was stuck up from his head and shaven down the sides to a neat stubble. He had a row of blonde spikes covering the back of his neck and had four or five long singled out bits of hair over his face. His most striking feature was his eyes, which were a piercing apple green colour. His eyes shone against his pale skin and were as symetrical as his handsome face. He was wearing a pair of simple denim blue ripped and baggy jeans with big heavy trainers and a plain black shirt throw on, half undone.

The second guy was a slight bit taller but had strikingly bright crimson spiky hair. His hair looked like a sudden blast of wind had taken it back whilst in the midst of a storm, when his hair was soaking.  
Under his also green eyes he had two black triangles, unknown to anyone whether they were tatoos, scars or make-up. He wore a black shirt too but with a flame pattern on the back and a pair of black jeans but unlike the first guy, they weren't ripped at all just baggy too.

As the bell went off everyone vanished from the corridors like soldiers in the middle of a drill, too scared to let their drill sargent yell at them. The men however, kept walking on through the corridor. What was wierd and out of place about them was they had no bags, no books or folders, nothing. They continued to walk on, not seemingly bothered about anything around them or any noises in the opposite direction. Finally the apple eyed one spoke.

"Hey Axel? What's the plans for tonight then? Big party or what?" The red haired one, obviously named Axel nodded, his crimson spikes bouncing in time with his nods. "Yeah. Huge party. All of our friends are gonna be there! It's graduation in two days Demyx! We've gotta celebrate!" The apple eyed one, Demyx,  
nodded just as Axel had. He stopped suddenly in the corridor and sighed. Axel stopped and turned to face him. Demyx looked solemn. "What's up Demyx?" Demyx looked up at Axel, his bright eyes looked wierdly dim.  
"I don't know. I feel...empty." Axel looked at Demyx then laughed and clapped him on his shoulder, hard.  
"Look you should go see the nurse. You don't look to good man, i'm serious. Go see her or i'll start an uproar and give you a million reasons why you should go!" Demyx stood to attention and saluted before slightly laughing. "Alright. I'll go, cap'n Axel! Your temper is like fire man, you should learn to be cool and extinguish it like me!" Axel scowled. True he had a bad temper and Demyx was the cooler headed out of the both of them but it didn't mean he lost his temper all the time. Demyx turned his back to Axel and began back the other way from which they had come from. Axel looked down at his watch and gasped.  
"oh fuck, i'm late again! Oh this isn't good!" Axel ran down the corridor really fast and span around the corner and vanished.

Demyx walked into the clean smelling medical office and took a seat on one of the comfortable beds. He sighed again and put his head in his hands. He felt sick, he had been feeling sick for about a month. Ever since he'd been having those wierd daydreams and nightmares. Seeing that same guy in his dreams.  
Hearing that same guy call out to him. He didn't know who he was. But he couldn't tell Axel. Axel would laugh and tell him he was nuts. Maybe he was going nuts. He closed his eyes as a wave of nausea hit him then, he passed out.

Demyx opened his sparkling eyes and looked around. It was dark where ever he was. He could see the sea,  
and a moon, and some stars twinkling brightly in the sea alongside the moonlight. He knew this place.  
He hadn't been here but he had seen this place before and not on good terms, he was dreaming again.  
The black sand had managed to somehow get into his mouth and onto his tongue, rubbing roughly like sandpaper and making his mouth feel really dry. He spat it out and rubbing his tongue on his hand, getting the last of it off before he stood shakily on his own two feet and rubbed his aching head. He looked increasingly more ill yet he didn't know why. He didn't feel happy, sad, angry or hurt. Not even love, hate,  
remorse, forgiveness. He felt nothing.

A purply-black hole opened in the floor and two tentacle shaped black things shot out of it. They linked to form an arch and the rest of the arch filled in with the same purply-black matter that made the hole and the vines.  
Demyx knew it was some form of teleportation device. He backed up as a figure clad in a large black coat stepped out, as he had seen so many times before. The figure stopped in front of him and breathed deeply. The face was enshrouded by an obscurly dark hood and two oval shaped silver bells rang from silver chains which were attached to the hood. The figure coughed then held his hand out to Demyx and spoke. "Come to me Demyx. I need you. Your power is divine. If i am to regain my heart and take Kingdom Hearts for myself i need you." The same thing said everytime in the same way. Demyx never replied before he could never bring himself to do it but this time he did.

"Don't you get it?! I don't know who you are and if you are real or not but leave me alone! I'm not joining your stupid idea. I'm not helping you with anything and I'm NOT helping you to conquer something with a name like a cereal! You have a heart it's what makes you human! I am a student not a warrior so just back off okay"  
The figure suddenly laughed and lowered his hand back to his side. No matter how much Demyx shouted he could not get angry. Why? The figure spoke once more as yet another portal opened. "You cannot feel Demyx. All the emotions you thought you could feel were a lie. You have no heart, check yourself." Demyx looked angrily at him but no anger arose. "LIER!" The man laughed again.  
"Check." With those words he stepped back into the portal and vanished. Demyx looked curiously at his chest and felt himself move his hand up to touch his heart. He hesitated before his hand touched his shirt then laughed.  
"Ha! Why am I even checking I know I'm right." As soon as his hand touched his chest he made a 'hmm' noise and shifted his hand around, checking. As soon as he had covered every inch of his chest he gasped loudly and froze.  
"N...no way! I...I have to have a heart! I...I'm human!" He shook violently and for the first time in his life found himself calling out for the hooded figure but no-one came. Demyx looked paniced and ran back to where he woke up,  
trying not to believe what he had felt. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAAAAAKE UUUUP!" The voice of the man echoed around the black beach once more. "You are a Nobody Demyx. You'll learn that everything means Nothing. Wake up..." The man's voice faded into another, softer voice.

"Demyx? Demyx!?" He shot up instantly only to collide heads with the nurse. He calmed himself down instantly almost like nothing happened and looked around. The nurse rubbed her forhead and sighed. "Are you okay?" Demyx nodded but looked a little worried. She picked him up and layed him on one of the cosy beds and pulled out a stythoscope before pressing it to his heart and listening. She moved it around a little and then stopped. Demyx kept his eyes open but stared blankly at the ceiling. What was a Nobody? Who was that man? If he wasn't human, what was he? He then forced all those thoughts to the back of his mind and thought about what the man had said. It was all lies he had a heart it was just a dream. The nurse suddenly looked at Demyx, confused. "Young man, either my equipments broken or you have no heart." She laughed heartily. "I don't understand how this simple device could break but i'll get another. Of course you have a heart, you wouldn't be here without one!" Demyx smiled with no thought or emotion behind it though. He had to get away before she realised. He had and it hadn't taken long either. Something wierd was going on and he needed to get the hell out of here and find out what. He had to find the mysterious man in the cloaked coat and ask him but how would he find someone who only apparently exists in dreams? He couldn't lie down and sleep again, he was already refreshed from the nausea before. In fact, Demyx hadn't slept for as long as he could remember just every now and again he would pass out and find the hooded man talking to him. The nurse opened her cupboard to go in and Demyx suddenly felt the urge to jump up, kick the door shut and run. He did, it gave him the time he needed to run out of the medical room and out of the reception doors. He heard a receptionist shout after him, he didn't care. He needed to find answers and soon.

*

Axel kicked the door open and smiled. The day was over and he could finally go home and relax on his bed. He was meant to meet Demyx at 7pm sharp outside his house. It was 5:50pm now so he had plenty of time. Axel stretched his arms out and began to walk home, stopping to wave at a younger looking boy than him who ran over. "Hey Roxas! How's it going?"

The boy named Roxas had blonde spikey hair which was sticking up some height from his head. His eyes were a strong shade of blue and he wore black and white clothes with cream coloured pants. He smiled at Axel and nodded in respect. "It's been alright, the day's been a load of bull though..." Axel laughed and nodded, his hair bouncing again.  
"Yeah but me and the others have only got one more day after this before we can blow the joint! Sorry Roxas you've got another year or two left!" Axel laughed as Roxas punched him in the arm. Roxas was about to say something cocky in return when a fancy silver sports car pulled up alongside. Behind the wheel was a man with black hair in a ponytail. Some of the streaks were silver like his car and he had an eyepatch on, huge scars on his face too. His teeth were sharp like that of a shark and his only visible eye was yellow like a cat. He was wearing a Hawiian style shirt, open to reveal a six pack and tight leather trousers. "Yo Roxas like get in dude i'll drop your ass off at your house!" Roxas laughed and turned to Axel.  
"Yeah well Xigbar gives me lifts home! Later Axel! I'll see ya tomorrow!" He jumped over the door into the passengers seat and the man named Xigbar drove off at high speed, obviously showing off. Axel waved goodbye to Roxas then sighed and continued his walk home on foot.

*

Demyx hadn't returned home at all. He didn't want to. He had to move on. He opened his pocket and took out 200 munny, handing it to a man behind a booth before recieving a ticket from him in return. He was on the next train to where ever it took him he didn't care as long as it was far away. The train rolled in and he got on and took his seat. He didn't notice once that the usual orange train was black with a silver motive on the side. The doors closed and the train took off, Demyx didn't even notice that no one else was on the train. He only noticed when he stood up and looked out the window and saw Sunset Hill in the distance, getting bigger as he approached the tunnel. He smiled slightly as the sunset caught his eyes and made them shine emerald in colour. As the tunnel was right in front of him he blinked and Twilight Town had vanished.

*

Axel closed the door and looked furious. He had just gone to meet Demyx and he had the nerve not to show up. He wasn't at home, the lights were off there was nothing. Axel had knocked and knocked but he didn't answer. He even had the manners to wait a whole hour but nothing! He was so angry yet he felt so empty. This didn't feel how anger used to it felt hot like fire.  
Axel growled and his body shook violently. He suddenly opened both his arms like wings and two swirling masses of fire appeared in his hand before becoming red, black and white spiked churagais appeared, one in each hand. Axel yelled in rage and threw them both into his living room, shattering ornaments and burning everything. Axel waved his hand and set the room on fire before catching his churagais and dismissing them from whence they came. He gasped and touched the fire but felt nothing.  
He looked confused. It should burn but it didn't. He found himself standing in it and he grinned. If fire couldn't hurt him he must be in control of it which meant he was the Lord of the Flames. But he needed a better name. "How about the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel?" Axel span to see a man in a black hooded coat. Axel smiled cheekily. "I like it!" The man laughed as the fires of Axel's so called rage burned on.  
"You wish to learn to master the flames? Then leave this world and everyone and join me." Axel looked down as the man held his hand out to him. Axel then shook his head his hair swishing everywhere like embers from a fire. "No. I have friends here and your a stranger. It's a no go pal now leave my house!" The man laughed and opened a portal and stepped into it.  
"You'll regret the day you said no Axel I promise you I'll twist you to my way of thinking before the week is out." The portal vanished.

CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON! 


End file.
